


Podfic Cover Art: I Got a Sweet Tooth (And a Taste For You)

by lyonie17



Series: Podfic Cover Art: (fic titles are work titles) [7]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic Available, Podfic Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyonie17/pseuds/lyonie17
Summary: Author's Summary: Sidney is sweet on the guy who works at the local Russian bakery.





	Podfic Cover Art: I Got a Sweet Tooth (And a Taste For You)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Got a Sweet Tooth (And a Taste For You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/739268) by [hapakitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapakitsune/pseuds/hapakitsune). 
  * Inspired by [[Podfic] I Got a Sweet Tooth (And a Taste For You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032662) by [AshesandGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesandGhost/pseuds/AshesandGhost). 




End file.
